nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abra-Catastrophe!
"Abra-Catastrophe!" is the first Fairly OddParents made-for-TV movie, which makes up the show's 27th, 28th, and 29th episodes. Plot When Timmy wakes up from a nightmare, he is introduced to a Fairy-versary party by all the fairies, celebrating his one-year mark of keeping his fairy godparents a secret. Among the various magical gifts Timmy receives from the fairies, he is given the "Fairy-versary muffin" by Jorgen Von Strangle. When the party is over, Timmy wonders how he obtained fairy godparents in the first place. Wanda tells Timmy it happened with his evil babysitter Vicky, which resulted from his parents' first lie to him. He becomes depressed from the information and wishes his parents would not lie anymore. Consequently, under the influence of Cosmo and Wanda's magic, Mr. and Mrs. Turner reveal how much they have lied to Timmy and admit that dismissing truths only makes their lives easier. After Timmy's leave, however, they feel guilty and decide to count the total number of lies made to their son so far. Timmy arrives at school with his lunch including his magic muffin. From his van, Mr. Crocker shoots a fork which aims at Timmy's lunch bag, causing the muffin to fall out of sight. During the lunchtime at the cafeteria, a food fight with muffins ensues. A caged monkey named Bippy eventually ends up with the Fairy-versary muffin and wishes for a primal world where monkeys are the dominant species. In the new monkey world, Timmy attempts to retrieve the magic muffin in order to undo Bippy's wish, only to end up sent to Chimpsdale, the "forbidden city", for human dissection by the apes. Remembering Timmy freed him from his cage during the school's food fight, Bippy wishes the world back to normal, with humans being the dominant species again. Mr. Crocker eventually finds the magic muffin, which he uses to obtain a butterfly net — one of the few items a fairy's magic has no effect on — and capture Wanda in order to become an all-powerful magical leader using her magic. The entire world is transformed into a bleak wasteland ruled by Mr. Crocker, and all citizens become his slaves. Back in Timmy's bedroom, Timmy manages to be immune to Mr. Crocker's magical effects with the magical presents he received from his Fairy-versary party. With his identity concealed, he uses his magic to fight Mr. Crocker's magic. Cosmo briefly assists Timmy during the fight, only to end up joining Wanda in Mr. Crocker's scepter. Mr. Crocker battles Timmy throughout various areas, and neither of the two are defeated. After Timmy's identity is inadvertently revealed, however, Mr. Crocker goes to Timmy's residence and holds Timmy's parents hostage. Upon arriving back at his home, Timmy surrenders and asks Mr. Crocker for one last moment with his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Turner apologize for lying and reassure their love to Timmy, whom at this point confesses to them he has fairy godparents, thereby losing Cosmo and Wanda which frees them from Mr. Crocker's scepter. Mr. and Mrs. Turner beat up Mr. Crocker, now powerless without the fairies. Timmy acquires the Fairy-versary muffin and wishes Cosmo and Wanda to be his godparents again. The fairies poof the world back to normal and make everyone forget they existed. Timmy's parents now stop lying to their son, and Mr. Crocker is locked away in an asylum. Home video releases ;VHS * The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! ;DVD * The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! * The Fairly OddParents: Season 3 External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Abracatastrophe! Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Nicktoon specials